


Sun Paint

by Elfwreck



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Childhood, Clever Miles, Community: MultifandomDrabble, Drabble, Gen, Gift Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 15:37:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8061976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfwreck/pseuds/Elfwreck
Summary: It’s all fun and games until someone gets a tattoo.





	

Cordelia and Alys looked out at the two mud-spattered boys turning red in the sun.

“Oh dear,” said Alys, noticing the extent of Ivan’s spatters. She called out, “Boys… you’re sunburnt. Come inside now.”

They grumbled but complied. “It’s not that hot,” Miles insisted as they washed off the mud and grime.

“It’s not the heat…” Cordelia started, and then looked at Ivan. “You were playing Vor Against Ghem, weren’t you? And Miles convinced you to play the ghem lord.”

Ivan nodded, confused. “How can you tell?” 

“Because you’ve got a lovely set of ghem face-paint markings, outlined in sunburn.”


End file.
